


12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

by hellaskye



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Phil finally gets to them, 14 minutes and 7 seconds later, he realizes he’s not that surprised to find his two best agents snuggled up and asleep under a tree."</p><p>Clint is cold, and Natasha wants to make sure he doesn't catch pneumonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“Here,” Natasha holds her sweater out to Clint, who is sitting in a purple t-shirt and shivering. He looks at her, and the tank top she’s wearing, and shakes his head, a scandalized look on his face. She shakes it at him impatiently. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, teeth chattering. “It is. And you’re wearing a tank top and leggings, which is why you need your jacket. I’m fine, Nat.”

“No, _I_ am fine,” Natasha argues with a small laugh, and Clint’s freezing his balls off, but he’ll always think that Nat’s laugh is the best sound on this damn earth. “Clint. I am Russian. My blood is made of gunpowder and vodka and ice. I’m not cold, take my damn jacket.” 

He shakes his head, reasoning that it’s only 20 more minutes in this stupid Alaskan forest, and then extraction will come for them, (they hadn’t made an extraction plan, but Phil always did, because he knew that they never made one of their own), but then Natasha attacks him.

3 minutes and 20 seconds later, Clint has been stuffed into Natasha’s sweater, and Natasha is sitting next to him with a triumphant grin. Clint shakes his head and sighs.

“Fine. I’ll wear your sweater if you cuddle with me,” Clint offers with a shit-eating grin, knowing that Natasha could kill him with a single leaf if she takes it the wrong way. But all she does is raise an eyebrow, and he shrugs. “To conserve heat. Of course.” 

When Phil finally gets to them, 14 minutes and 7 seconds later, he realizes he’s not that surprised to find his two best agents snuggled up and asleep under a tree. He snaps a picture before walking close enough to set Natasha’s senses off, and on the Quinjet back, he sends the picture to Maria, with the caption: “pay up”. 


End file.
